


Pyhrrian Rules

by Hollow279



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, I am but a random writer, I am open to suggestions for fluff or angst, I has no beta, I hate spoilers yet I always look for them, I should stop, I wanted this sort of crossover so I made one, I will add more tags as I go along, I'm Bad At Tagging, Is anyone actually reading all of these tags?, Mercy on me, there will be some swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow279/pseuds/Hollow279
Summary: Two Pyhrrian dragons are sucked into the world of the Avatar. How will they cope? Will they win wars singlehandedly and bring down regimes!? Probably not, but these two are weird so be ready for anything. Sensible logic? Whatever could that be? Will the two dragons stick together like glue or will they go their separate ways never to see each other again? Who the hell knows? Certainly not me!Zuko is an anger boi, so is the Skywing. Aang and Katara don't have a sense of self-preservation, neither does the Seawing. This should be fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site, and I don't have a Beta. Please be gentle. I do not have an updating schedule because I get very easily distracted, so anything I post will be a result of me being bored, having a sudden inspiration, or the guilt fairy giving me a visit.
> 
> I would first off like to thank the high God of Grammarly and late-night inspirations. Because withdout them, I would never get anything done.

The smell of the boreal forests filled Cascade’s nose and she walked calmly through the boreal forests near the border of the Icewing and Skywing territories. The massive pine trees towering above her, and the soft snow crunching underneath her talons gave a serene vibe to the designated meeting place.

She shivered, it was not as cold as the heart of the Icewing kingdom, but it was still quite chilly, even for a Seawing/Icewing hybrid. She looked around the area, the paused once she spotted an odd bent looking tree standing out from the others. It was not far from there were she swept her thick tail around in a circle to clear some snow before sitting down to wait for her companion. Her sky blue scales nearly blended into the colour scheme of the forest, with her dark blue lights and sea-green eyes being the only colours to stand out among the green, whites and light blues of the forest.

It didn’t take long before wingbeats could be heard above her as a dark red figure spiralled quickly to the ground. He landed with a thud and snow went whirling from the breeze trailing him. So dramatic. He tucked his dark red, particularly massive wings close to his sides and shivered “We couldn't you have picked somewhere warmer? Like one of the Thousand Islands? Or do you just love to see me suffer?”

Cascade giggled “Oh you’re fine! Don’t be such a dragonet. Besides, it’s really pretty here, plus, there are Seawings everywhere around the Thousand Islands, so we are safer here”

The Skywing rolled his fire-red eyes but ruined the effect by stomping on the ground to try and warm up “You will get me maimed one of these days, you know that? Or chase me into an early grave, take your pick!” He wrapped his wings around his dark orange underbelly, hoping to stave off the cold.

Cascade got up from her spot and draped a wing over him with a smile “Well obviously! It is what little siblings are for! Besides, you should live up to your namesake Fulmar, it is an arctic bird after all”

He just glared at her “Yea, a name that was given to a SKYWING/Icewing, if I was pure Icewing it would be fine, but no, I have the sensibilities of a Skywing, so I pick the place next time”

Cascade shrugged “Whatever you say, bro”

Fulmar stopped his futile efforts to warm up in the sub-zero temperatures when he heard an odd sound accompanied by a bright light. He raised his head high, his Icewing like crest standing on edge as he scoured the forest surrounding them, “Did you hear that?”

Cascade too, was looking around curiously “I did, what was that? Do you recognize it?”

Fulmar kept quiet, his tail starting to curl around Cascade ever so slightly “No. Whatever it is, we should get going anyways, it’s too cold to be-”

“OOH look over there! I see it!” Cascade pointed to the distance where light could just be seen poking through the thick brush. Without a second thought, she started running over to it to investigate.

Fulmar snarled before running after her with long strides “Wait! You chimp on rotten banana’s GET BACK HERE”

Cascade stopped a few meters away from the exciting glowing thingy. It was curious, it looked like a little star, swirling around in little circles, like a miniature whirlpool.

Fulmar stopped beside her and cuffed her around the horns “You idiot! You don’t just run off to an unknown object!” After having his glares and scolding thoroughly ignored, he cast a glance to the light.

“But just look! It looks so funny! I wonder what would happen if I touched it?”

Fulmar’s eyes narrowed “Don’t even think about it”

Cascade replied cheekily “I’m thinking about it”  
After a moment's pause, she grinned and said “I'm doing it”

Fulmar reached out to do something, slap her talon away, tackle her, shove her in the opposite direction, SOMETHING, but before he could, her claw brushed against the light.

He watched in horror as in a second, her entire talon was dragged into the light. He could feel his heart-stopping as she cried out “Something is pulling me in! I can’t get out! I regret this decision!”

He roared as he lunged for her and tried to pull her back, but whatever it was had a grip on her, and with his hind talons slipping in the wet snow, it was all he could do to not let go as they both were somehow sucked into the blinding light.  
He could hear the frightened screams of his little sister as it felt as if they were being dragged through a hole deep into the ground.

In one instant it was blinding light and in the next, it was daylight warming his still cold scales, sea air in his nose, and the wind whistling in his ears as he free-fell from the sky.

He managed to right himself in the air and snapped his wings open, catching the sea breeze. Sea breeze? But they were nowhere near anywhere remotely wet?!  
He heard a loud splash as Cascade chose to dive into the ocean below them instead of fly. Again with the ocean? But they should be right in the middle of the continent! It made no sense.

Cascade was feeling similar confusion to her brothers, she didn't recognize the taste of this ocean water, and the few fish she could see were all very weird looking. She surfaced the water and looked up at her floundering brother, his abnormally large wings were never good for sea flights, they always caught too many drafts which caused his normally superb flying to go all wonky. Which she could tell he hated, he always had to be incredibly regal or else he got all growly.

As he struggled in the air, he managed to spot a large island not far from where they were, he pointed with a talon and steadily as he could “There! There is an island not far from here, can you recognize it?”

Cascade swirled her head around and caught sight of the island, she narrowed her eyes in thought before responding “I don’t, but I don’t know all the Islands in the bay anyways”

Fulmar thoughts for a couple of seconds before wincing as a rogue draft threatened to flip him over as it caught the edge of his wing “I have to land, these winds are too wild at the moment”  
Cascade nodded before diving back underwater and swimming for the land with Fulmar following from above.

After only a couple of minutes, the reached the Island where Fulmar immediately landed and tucked his wings in close to his body to keep the winds from tugging at them. However, in the water things were not quite as smooth as Cascade was having a delightful game of chase with a ginormous eel-like looking creature.

It jumped out of the water, trying to escape her sharp fangs and talons, getting Fulmar’s attention. After seeing her dive after it he growled at her “Stop playing with the fish and get over here! We need to figure out where we are”

With a small sigh, she let the eel go and hoisted herself out of the water onto the soft white sand of the beach beside her brother. 

“Spoilsport”

“Featherbrain”

“Party Pooper!”

“Immature little brat”

“You love me, don’t deny it”

“You frustrate me… and make my scales fade early”  
Cascade was about to reply to his nonchalant reply when she noticed a little scavenger staring up at them in awe. She poked her brother, then pointed to the Scavenger “Look! A little scavenger! I thought they were all gone”

Fulmar cast his still annoyed gaze over to the trembling Scavenger “Looks pathetic, not the issue right now”

Under his gaze, the Scavenger screamed and ran away. Fulmar snorted “See? Spineless little creatures. Trust me, not even a decent snack. Too stringy, and you will be picking them out of your teeth for hours”

Cascade sent her brother a withering look “Seriously? The poor things are endangered yet you still eat one?”

Fulmar shrugged “Little beasts are dying out anyway, so why not? They have no real use except for sport”

She just sighed and shook her head, her brother was one of the few who unashamedly enjoyed Queen Scarlet's Arena, it was brutal and bloody, but as long as it wasn’t anyone he knew or cared about in the Arena he couldn’t care less. He thought that those who got captured had it coming to them, they entered the war, so they could pay for it in blood. He especially liked the parts where Queen Scarlet set armed Scavengers upon Sandwings. He hated Queen Scarlet, the violent psychopath, but he didn't mind the arena, he also hated Sandwings, so win-win.

The beach was long and thin, with pure white sand and lush greens just beyond the shore. There seemed to be a medium-sized forest with dead, deciduous trees. A far cry from the cold, conifer boreal forest.

She was about to point out that none of the Islands in the bay had any Scavengers on them when a large group of bigger Scavengers covered in green cloths approached them. She poked her brother again, earning her a snarl, and pointed towards the scavengers “Oh look! More little scavengers! I haven’t ever seen so many in one place!”

The little scavengers gasped when the heard Cascade talk aloud, and to the Pyhrrians surprise, began talking in a similar language. It wasn’t quite draconian, it was smoother and less expressive, but it was very close to actual words. The words sounded comparable, but with some vowels being switched around and added.

Fulmar frowned flared his wings slightly “This is irregular. Scavengers are not nearly clever enough to speak”

Cascade smacked him with her tail as she leaned down to get a closer look at the Scavengers. They were much larger than normal Scavengers who usually only reached her ankles, these reached her upper forearms and wore what looked like paints on their faces. “Fulmar, you are the expert, are Scavengers faces normally so pale with red above their eyes?”

Fulmar, still put off by her smacking him with her tail, sat down and curled his tail around his talons “No, they are usually brownish. But this is not our priority at the moment”

The lead Scavenger stepped closer to Cascade, keeping these weird, tiny, metallic fans by her sides. Cascade carefully moved her snout closer to the lead Scavenger to show she wasn’t a threat. Fulmar growled quietly as he grew annoyed with Cascades antics “If you are going to ignore me, then just eat them and get it over with!”

Cascade flipped her tail at him, almost smacking him again, causing him to bat her tail away and hiss at her. The lead Scavenger, still wary, mimed towards herself and said with surprising clarity “Suki”

Fulmar stiffened “Scavengers don’t talk. They don’t” His mind looked only slightly blown, so he just looked a bit angrier than usual.  
She raised her head a little before pointing towards herself and mimicking “Cascade” She then pointed towards the Skywing still in shock “Fulmar”

The Scavenger started chattering quickly with each other, sounding excited. The language was almost recognizable if she was able to learn just a few words and what vowels in the language meant what, she could very easily be able to learn it. And so could Fulmar if he applied himself, but he probably wouldn't.

And as if he could read her thoughts “I am not lowering myself to learn some Scavenger language” His words were arrogant, but his voice was trembling and there was something in his tone the Cascade had only rarely heard, not fear, but something similar.

Cascade got back up to her full height and looked at her shaken, yet still somehow regal, brother with worry and confusion in her eyes, “Where are we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters are introduced

POV Fulmar

I don’t like it. This Island, the wildlife, and the Scavengers. They are all unknown to me. Cascade is having the time of her life here, learning the language of the scavengers and getting shown around their little village. Hovels really, she is just too polite to say so.

The Scavengers attempt to lead me somewhere, but like hell, I am going to follow the little cretin. And this is where we are at. Two full days already on this disgusting little island, in a world that is not our own, and I know this for certain when I saw the moon rise. Yes, just one moon, not the three I am accustomed to. Trust me, it was on that night I nearly set fire to the island and Cascade wept, which almost made me set fire to the Island again. 

I grumble as I lay my head down on the gritty sand. It was my job to protect her, she is only just an adult and may already be in mortal peril once again like that war wasn’t enough.

Just as I start to fall deeper in brooding and guilt, I hear annoying scavenger sounds from above me, which intrigues me, because unless these scavengers have grown mighty wings like me, they cannot fly. I look up to see a large white creature in the sky, but it has no wings?! How is it flying? Is this magic? Deciding not to take my chances, I quickly get up and take cover behind large boulders that only just conceal me, not that I am hiding! I am just watching while I cannot be seen, so I am spying.

Cascade is in the disgusting scavenger village, learning more about them, so she is safe for now. The trees do not hold nearly enough leafage to properly hide me since it is Winter in this land, but my dark colouring with help me conceal myself.

I watch as the giant creature lands with a thud and the scavengers scramble off of its back. I snort softly when I watch the bald Scavenger with odd markings run into the water, in the middle of winter, the water should be far too cold for such pitiful creatures. I get the accidental attention of one of the Scavengers in blue, the sides of its head lacks hair, it that a natural thing or perhaps an odd choice? It looks into the bushes for a little before its attention is dragged away by the giant eel attempting to eat the bald Scavenger.

The Scavenger surprises me by being able to run on the water, I didn’t know they could do that. I snicker as the bald one crashes into the top haired blue Scavenger. Once the two recover, I am pleasantly surprised by the effectiveness of how the green Scavengers capture the trespassers.

I know the leader scavenger knows where I am, but she does not point me out. Good, perhaps these scavengers do have some brains after all.

POV Cascade

These little Scavengers are so cute! I love the way their little paws do things. I am learning their language very easily, even simpler than Aquatic! I think if I keep working at it, I can have a full conversation in just a few weeks! 

Fulmar doesn’t like them, he finds them too unusual. He is such a spoilsport, but he means well. Suki and her other little warriors as she calls them leave towards the shore where Fulmar is, maybe he set something on fire? He does have a temper, one time a crab snapped on his talon so he burnt it and 7 more to a crisp and ate them as a snack. 

I am letting the baby scavengers play on me when Suki and her band bring back three odd Scavengers all tied up, were they trespassing? 

I get distracted when a baby scavenger stumbles onto my snout from my horns, he puts his little hands on me as he leans forward to look at me closer. I try to keep still so the toddler -I think that's what they are called- doesn’t tip over. I slowly lower my head to the ground as smoothly as possible so he can climb off.

And just as I return my attention to trespassers, I hear three consecutive gasps before one darts over to me and bows? I tilt my head, why does he bow? Is it just something the trespasser does?

Suki goes to the bald scavengers side and talks to him, probably about me, because I am amazing! One of the other trespassers slowly walks up to me, I think she is female. I lower my snout to look at her better before saying in their language “Hello, I am Cascade”

The female stumbles back a little, and the other two gawk at me. They are adorable! I know Fulmar is listening somewhere nearby so I raise my head and shout “Fulmar! Can I keep them?!” the Scavengers all around me startle and jump back a couple of steps.

The intruders whirl around when they hear is growling response “Absolutely not!”

I giggle, he does want one as a pet, I can tell, he just doesn’t want to be seen that way.  
Tuning back into the conversation I can make out some of the words 

“There is another one?!” “Yes, he was…..you as you ...in” “.....are they….?” “We don’t know for sure, he seems…… while Cascade is calmer and more…..”

“Where is he? What is…. Name?” “... name is Fulmar. He was at the beach when you…..”

This is giving me a headache, but I know pretty well what they are saying. The female moves closer to me and says carefully as if she expects me to eat her “My name is Katara”

I nod and get up, making sure there are no more little toddlers or mini scavengers on me or underneath my talons. The Male scavenger stays way back from me but he says shakily “My name is Sokka, Katara is my sister” and the last trespasser states happily while walking up to me “And I’m Aang!”

I flare my wings open, causing the male, Sokka, to start yelling angrily. I flare the lights on my wings and snarl loudly in my native tongue “Fulmar! Don’t be such a cow turd and introduce yourself!”  
I hear a growl as Fulmar shoots out from the trees with a few flaps of his wings and lands back down in the center of the village with a thud, dramatic much?

The intruders gasp once more as Fulmar walks regally to my side. He looks at them with obvious disdain as I say happily to them “This is Fulmar! He is my brother”

Even Suki and her group seem surprised, did they not know this? Oh wait, I haven’t told them yet, oops!  
Fulmar hisses quietly as a toddler attempts to climb up his tail, scaring the child. I glare at him and poke him in the shoulder “Be nice! It was just a little scavenger!”

He grumbles but doesn’t hiss towards the child anymore. Why must he always make the WORST first impression?!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several more days have passed since the intruders arrived. Aang seems to be enjoying the company of the villagers while Katara seems angry at him, but she distracts herself with teaching me and Fulmar about the world we are in. She found it strange that we didn’t know about something called bending, so Fulmar and I came up with a cover story that we had been in hiding since the world began, so we don’t know anything. Fulmar is so smart! But he just likes to seem like he is more brawn than brain, but I remember when I was just a small dragonet how he would spend days with his face buried in a book!

The village is peaceful and enjoyable, but I can tell Fulmar doesn’t like it. He grew up with war and bloodsport as an everyday reality, so not being around all of that has thrown him off balance. 

But the peace of the village is interrupted when scavengers dressed in red and riding on the backs of lizards storm into the village and demand for the Avatar to show himself, who is the--? OH RIGHT! Aang is the Avatar, I remember that.

Suki and her warriors leap from the rooftops and take down some riders in red, why did they do that? Maybe they just wanted to invite Aang to some fish? My eyes widen as I see the lead scavenger fling fire from his hands, oh I get now, these must be the Fire nation that Katara told me about. There is a war going on here, which Fulmar did approve of, and the Fire Nation started it all. So no one likes them anymore.

Suki and her warriors attack, along with Sokka dressed as one of them. I try to keep hidden from the lead Scavenger in case my presence only makes them angrier. I snarl quietly as the lead Scavenger takes down Sokka, Suki and another female, how dare he?! Fulmar holds me back however and whispers with a sneer in their direction “This is not our fight. It is a scavenger problem, so let scavenger blood be spilt”

I glare at him, true heat in my eyes for once “Fulmar, they are our friends!” He recoils back at my glare, before responding softer then he usually does “They are your friends, for now. But we need to get home, and friends in this world will only make leaving harder. Don’t you want to go home?”

I listen to the cries of the toddlers who were just playing on me as I look around “I do, but I can't stand by just hearing their screams”

As fast as I can, and before Fulmar can stop me, I dart out, grab Sokka and Aang and leap into the air to where I know Katara is with most of the children. After grabbing her as well, I fly to where their flying bison, Appa, is hiding and dump them in the saddle. Aang yells at me to take them back, but Katara talks some sense into him. Thankfully, the Bison flies into the air at Aangs command.

I have to make a decision now, stay with Fulmar, or stay with Aang.  
If I stay with Fulmar, my chances of going home will be better since he doesn't care about anything else. And I will be safer since the only other thing he does care about is me.  
If I go with Aang, my new friends will be safer and I might be able to find home faster. But I will be leaving Fulmar behind.

Ok. Fulmar will be okay on his own for now, besides, he needs some time with scavengers without me hounding him to be nice.

With one last glance back to where I know Fulmar is enjoying the destruction, I take back into the air beside Appa. While the Scavengers talk and get excited about how I will be travelling with them, I can’t help but feel guilty about leaving Fulmar without a goodbye.

POV Fulmar

I knew she would do it. Of course she would take off with her new ‘friends’. I’m furious she left without saying goodbye, but I knew she would take them as her responsibility, it’s just how she is.

The Firebenders continue to set fire to the village, I approve. These little hovels needed rebuilding anyway.

I step out from behind the house with my head held high and my wings tilted back, they will see who the real power in this village is. The lead Scavenger with a scar on his face looks at me wide-eyed but then scowled at me, good, so it is not a naive little brat. He punches a fireball at me which dissipates harmlessly on my scales, the fire is practically cold compared to what I am used to being shot at me. I rumble out a cold laugh and speak in their tongue “Did you expect that to work?” He looks shocked, good. Well, I am glad those lessons from Cascade and the female Scavenger taught me how to say sentences because I refuse to sound like an idiot.

I approach him with a disdainful look, though he is more respectable than the peace-loving dimwits here, he is still just a scavenger. I spit out “Your fire is weak. Fire should be strong. I will make it so”

Moons that was hard, I hope he didn’t notice my struggle to find the right words as I went along. He narrows his amber eyes at me, but turns around and calls out something in Scavenger which causes his soldiers to hastily return to the floating pile of metal, which is odd because metal doesn’t float.

I follow him to the boat, where an elder Scavenger looks at me with amazement. He bows to me, as he should, and asks the lead Scavenger something, to which he responds in his language. I am not as good as Cascabel, so I can’t understand enough of what they are saying, so I will ignore them until they ask me a question… which would be right now, as the elder Scavenger asks a little bit skeptical “You wish to aid my nephew?” It takes me a couple of seconds to decipher what nephew means, but once I do I respond “His fire is weak. Fire should not be weak. I care not where he goes, his fire is pitiful”

The elder Scavenger seems just as surprised as every other Scavenger is when they hear my voice. Do dragons not talk here? Please tell me that dragons exist, or I will burn something.

The Scavenger bows once more and says “Thank you, great dragon. We would be honoured to be in your company” They use too many large words that I don’t quite know, but I just nod and say “Go where you want. I will fly above”

The lead Scavenger seems to want to argue with me and dares to raise his voice to me, so to correct this outburst I snap my very large fangs inches away from his face before taking to the sky.

The lead Scavenger has paled but still yells at his crew to follow the bald Scavenger. I watch high up in the sky as they attempt to follow a much faster creature.  
This is exactly how I planned. The Firebenders were here for Aang, my sister went with Aang, the Firebenders will follow my sister, which keeps me close to her or at least on her trail which would have been much harder to follow. And that was an excellent excuse to travel in the same direction as them, teaching a puny scavenger how to properly apply his will to fire. Not to mention, that with them I am bound to be amused by their destruction and attitudes. I have learned the name of the Lead Scavengers, Zuko, he does not deserve a name, so I will call him Ember, to match the strength of his fire. The elder scavenger is called Iroh, he too, does not deserve a name, so he will be called Elder. No scavengers I have seen so far deserve names.

I hope they at least track them down quickly so I can leave this disgusting and unfamiliar world with Scavengers that talk and giant Eels that size of dragons.


	3. Katara is brave and Iroh is sneaky

The flight over the ocean is incredibly long, and Aang seems rather determined to ride on my back. And while I do love these scavengers, sorry, humans, I don’t feel comfortable with anything riding on my back while I fly, it just seems a little unnatural to me.

My wings are starting to get tired, I can’t fly for long periods as my brother can, I am much better at swimming. I can swim just as fast as I can fly! Wait, why am I flying again? Details details. I think it would make Appa more comfortable as well since he keeps giving a side glance like I am going to try to eat him at any second, which is completely uncalled for! I prefer fish over red meat.

I look over to Aang “I will swim from here. My wings are start to hurt” I still don’t have the best grasp on human language, I know basic words pretty well at this point since they were extremely easy to pick up, but longer words are unknown to me as of yet but I can get by pretty well.

Aang asks curiously with a slight tilt to his head “Really? But dragons can fly for great distances without getting tired”

This is why I hate lies, they can get so very complicated, but this should throw him off “I am meant for water, not so much for the sky”

Katara perks up at this bit of news while Sokka continues to doze off. 

With little more to say, I quickly snap into a dive. The rush of air is a bit unpleasant but the splash of cool ocean water on my scales is wonderful, especially after being on land for so long.

I quickly submerge myself completely and with a few whips from my tail and talons, I am speeding underwater. And I only go faster once I catch a nice current to power me along.

The saltwater being filtered through my gills is comforting if a bit strange, it tastes odd. Like how when you drink water from one place and it has a metallic taste then drink water from somewhere else and the water tastes bitter. This water tastes almost a little fruity compared to the slightly metallic tang of the Bay. I’m not gonna lie, the amount of bloodshed in and over the waters of my home was enough to ever so slightly pollute the water, just enough so I can taste it.

Looking upwards through the water, I am directly underneath Appa, that’s good, I don’t want to get left behind. Katara is leaning over the edge, watching me swim at high speeds. While the sky is my brother's domain, the water is my kingdom, and I can exert utter control over it. 

With a bit of effort a leap out of the water, up high close to Appa, then splash back down like a dolphin. I snicker as I hear Appa’s roar of alarm and Katara’s delighted gasp. These scavengers are so easy to impress, I wonder how they would react to my Frost Breath. Yea, I know, Seawings don’t have frostbreath, but my dad was an Icewing, and while I look like a full-blooded Seawing, I am a hybrid. So is Fulmar, we share the same Icewing sire, but we have different moms.

I kinda want to show off, but I think it should be a useful surprise for when they really need it. That will make them appreciate it more! I lift my head out of the water while still swimming quickly to try and hear their conversation, I don’t like getting left out!

I can hear a few murmurs, but the words are stolen by the wind. I hear Sokka shout something, and just as I am about to look up, I feel two little feet land sort of heavily on my head, Oh! Katara must have wanted to join me! I let my back float up to the surface, the scavenger slides down my neck, stopping at the junction of my neck and my back. While still swimming quickly to keep pace with Appa, I turn my head around to see Katara holding onto my sail tightly. 

I am swimming pretty quickly, so shouldn’t she get knocked off? Well, she can manipulate water so maybe not but she should be fine if I dive down and show her what I see. 

“Make air around your head. I will dive and show you real swim” Her eyes widen in surprise ever so slightly, I don’t think she thought about me going underwater. But she does quickly make some sort of water bubbles around her head and freezes it but it still seems clear enough to see out of it. I didn’t know waterbenders could freeze water too! Oh wow!

She gives me a thumbs-up, and I sink back down into the water. Honestly? There isn’t much to see, it is just mainly open ocean all around with the occasional school of fish, but Katara seems to love it. I slow down a little so I don’t accidentally leave her behind if she falls off, but not enough to get left behind by the speedy bison.

I have to go back to the surface every now and then so she can resupply on air, but it is enjoyable to have someone to swim with. 

An hour or so passes with Katara having the time of her life before I can start to feel her shivers. I can feel the vibrations through my sail as she grips on for dear life, it is a little uncomfortable for her to hold on like that, but not too bad, just more like someone is pinching me. I resurface and roar quietly to get Appa’s attention, Katara asks me, trying to silence her chattering teeth “What a-are you doing?”

I look back at her “You don’t have the layers to keep warm. **_Scavengers_** much more break then dragons”

She looks at me with a bit of confusion “What was that? I didn’t catch that first word”

Oh, oops. I don’t know the word for Scavengers in humans, it just slipped out in Pyrrhian. So to cover my little blunder, I just try to shake my head regally, channeling my inner Fulmar.

Appa flies down close to the water where Katara jumps onto Appa. She is quickly scolded by her brother and wrapped in warm furs. It is odd how much more fragile scavengers are compared to Pyhrrians. I would have thought that a Waterbender would have been able to at least breathe underwater or stand the temperatures of the water.

That’s ok though! It was fun having a little friend see what I see! I grin up at them, causing Sokka to shiver a little. Hmm, is he scared by my teeth? Aww, it’s ok little human! I won’t eat you!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fulmar POV

These disgusting creatures gawk at me like I am going to burn them alive and throw their ashes into the ocean. Which I suppose is rather smart of them to be wary of me since that does sound like something I would do. At first, the other Scavengers were too occupied to really notice me, but now they are on the ocean, they have the time to stare up at me as I fly above them.

They move so slowly! It is a wonder they are able to get anywhere at their snail's pace! I snarl quietly to myself, I saw how quickly that Bison could move, and with the ocean under us, my sister will be able to follow them quickly. They must be miles away by now! It’s sickening how a proud Skywing like me must follow these pathetic creatures, but alas, I have no other way to track my sister down in this foreign world, especially if she hides her scent by swimming

I am bored. Flying in the greatest thing any dragon can experience, but flying for hours at a pace much slower than I am used to will bore any dragon. I don’t think their puny vessel could support my weight, but I really couldn’t care less If they all die. So dive for a bit to get closer to the tallest point of their ship. And as carefully as I can, I set my weight down on top. I am too long to properly fit, but if I curl up just so, wrap my tail around there and angle my weight forward… AHA, this little ship can support my weight! I mean, it is a bit surprising that such useless creatures can build something that can support me.

Little Ember runs out from somewhere in the ship and starts yelling at me to get off his ship before I sink them all, I snicker at his amusing rage. I stop however as he calls me a dumb beast. I quickly lower my head and snap my teeth in front of his face and snarl “If I want to break your metal, I would have”

I raise my head back up high and glare disdainfully at the rude little shit “I only follow you because we hunt the same prey. You hunt the Avatar, I hunt the  ** _Seawing_ ** ” Moons, it is difficult to piece together enough words to make myself sound like the regal Skywing.

The Elder near runs out of the lower ship and bows hurriedly “Excuse my nephew great dragon, he meant no disrespect” Little Ember and I both snort at the same time, we both know that The Elder is just trying to cover for Little Ember.

I glare at Little Ember “Show me your fire. I am bored and you are weak” Little Ember growls and stalks off to the center of the deck in a pouty manner, I think he is just doing what I say to somehow prove me wrong, which is inconceivable since I am always right. I rather think he will ignore me or try to burn me again if the scowl on his face is anything to go by, but surprisingly, he began to create flame from his hands. 

I watch carefully. His flame is pathetic. From what I can tell, they create flame similar to how I do with my breath. But he is using his limited strength and seems to fuel his fire with anger if the twist of his flat face is anything to go by. 

As I observe Little Ember, I somehow fail to notice The Elder approaching me, though how he went from the deck to a balcony close to where my head baffles me.

I almost jumped when I noticed his presence, but I, of course, would never do something so undignified. So instead grumble “You cannot startle me. If you try, I will eat you”

The Elder looks a little amused “Great dragon, it was never my intention to startle you”

I look away from Little Ember to glare at him balefully “I just said you can’t not. Why do you repeat my word?” was that right? I didn’t think quite long enough on how to say the disgusting Scavenger language, but it should be fine.

The Elder does not respond and instead looks contemplative as we both look back down to Little Ember. There is a long pause as Little Ember runs through his practice, so It most certainly does not surprise me when he speaks “Excuse my questions Great Dragon, but you are far different from the dragons I have seen”

He has seen dragons before?! Where has he- wait, he said I didn’t look anything like them. Damn, they probably are not dragons at all. But, I will stick to the cover story Cascade and I created.

“I am different. My kind has found a hidden place, where no  ** _Scavenger_ ** can find us. We are ancient” The Elder looks like he knew all along, stupid Scavenger, it is all a lie! Does he actually think dragons could be found when my sister and I are here by some portal?

“Of course Great Dragon, and if you will excuse the questions of an old man, may I ask your name? It is quite tedious to say continue to call you Great Dragon”

I growl quietly, the presumptuous nature of these scavengers bores me “My name is Fulmar, I do not care what your name is, nor what you call me”

The Elder just chuckles but looks at me curiously “I would not expect a Great dragon to remember an old man's name such as mine”

Is he trying to insult me by saying I am forgetful!? How dare he! The utter gall! So I snap “Fine. What is your name?”

He is able to his smile expertly if were not for the fact I can practically smell his amusement “My name is Iroh, Great dragon”

….. It is not the worst Scavenger name I have heard.

“And my nephew down there is Zuko”

I sneer down at Little Ember “His fire is weak, he has no skill. So he has no name. I call him Little Ember” Iroh raises a hand to his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter “Great dragon, if you wish to gain my nephew's respect, calling him L-little Ember is not the correct path”

I growl at him “I no want his respect!  ** _Disgusting little thing should try to gain my respect!_ ** ”

Iroh stops laughing, I spoke the last sentence in Pyhrrian so he shouldn’t understand it. I am sure my grammar was fine. Little Ember yells up at me “SO?!”

I snarl at him and say loudly “Breath first, then muscle. I will show you” This puny creature clearly needs a demonstration of true power.

I can feel Iroh watching me as I reel back, inhale, release a giant burst of fire high into the air, then push my head up to add extra strength into the flames. I shut my mouth and look back down to Little Ember “Fire does not come from muscle, and since you have none, use breath instead”

Little Ember storms off the deck and back into the metal belly of the vessel. Iroh just looks up at me calmly and says before walking away back into the ship “Should you ever need anything from an old man, Great dragon, I shall be honored to assist”

That feels like a loaded question. I don’t like it. I don’t like him, I don’t like Little Ember, and I HATE this stupid, rocking, metal ship! I almost want to thrash Cascade for this, leaving me alone with these little beasts!


End file.
